ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia
Sophia (ソピア Sopia), is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance Sophia is a light yellow-themed dôji with bulbous and unkempt blonde medium-length hair. Two large transparent visors frame both of his eyes, which are bright blue with yellow pupils. When they are retracted, it is shown that he has rather large and child-like eyes, contradicting the fact that he is the pure embodiment of wisdom and one of the more mature and quiet dôji. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a dark black cloak, which extends downwards past the waist and ties near the top using a single bow, with a lighter interior lining and a significantly large collar. Worn under this is a small, light blue shirt and a light divided hakama (umanori) with three black stripes on the back, that is tied using a sash (obi) and wears traditional geta on his feet. A large piece of yellow fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with a single, black vertical stripe intersected by numerous other horizontal lines. His two large, yellow mechanical gauntlets with red and pink ornaments designed, though are often concealed due to his cloak, and are only revealed when circumstances necessitate their use, such as combat. These gauntlets adopt the form of slender feline-like claws that intimately reflect his tiger theme, which is further accentuated by the presence of an equally artificial mechanical tail that is normally kept hidden. His human form consists of a dress shirt with bishop sleeves tucked into cuffs with black edges. He wears a dark-colored ribbon tied into a bow as a necktie and shorts with overall straps with argyle tights underneath. Gallery Wisdom.jpg|Full body Sophia Human_Sophia.jpg|Sophia's Human Form Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Sophia's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a symmetrical flower with seven stripes running down the middle. Personality Just as his virtue suggests, Sophia is shown to be very wise and intelligent, shown when his teammates were questioning Yamato Agari's actions and were agitate about the One Hundred Machine Funeral was going during Yamato's battle with Rune Kodaira, he seems to calmly expect it. He believes that anybody with love and goodness in them, human or dôji, will always win a battle. According to the data profiles, Sophia's wisdom consist of devising solutions and making decisions. Besides from his few responses to other dôji, Sophia is shown to be a quiet, observant and collected dôji. Relationships Musashi Murayama Musashi became his master while he was just finished developing in Roger Dunstan's laboratory in The 30th Century, but since Sophia was used as shield while the two were fighting, this also cause Sophia to be damaged. As a dôji, he follows every order Musashi tells him to do without questioning him, even if he is overused by him. He is shown to be confident in working together as a team with him. Abilities As Sophia is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. However, Sophia suffers from the damage the he took when he first bonded with Musashi, therefore is internally broken and often shuts down if he overused. Roger Dunstan said that Sophia's broken state is a good handicapped for Musashi, who can be a bit violent and hot-headed. Sense Manipulation Sophia's Noh power is the ability to freely control all five senses of the opponent, even a sixth if they have one. Sophia can upset the opponent's senses to such an extent that it functions much like a form of direct mind control. For instance, he was capable of preventing Jealous from stabbing Yamato by manipulating the former's sight that it made him observe his intended victim in a different location than they actually where. He can even completely sever his opponent's senses so they are unable see, move, or think. If uses correctly with quick and well-time precision, Sophia could render other dôji unable to use their Noh. Karakuri Henge *'Topsy-Turvy Bright Killer': Sophia affects the sight of his opponent and make their vision appear upside down, distorting them. ICON God Sophia God Sophia is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Sophia's form, while integrating Musashi into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Sophia. Sophia becomes larger, with a tiger head-shaped helmet, which combined a two upwards spikes from his chest that takes the form of a tiger's mouth. His gauntlets are slender, making it easy to wields twin swords he gains in this form. Sophia has triangle-shaped armor plating on his tights, dark boot-like feet, and a dark sash over his lower section. Two dark, round armor are positions behind his back that connects around his neck and the two pieces semi-connect in the middle, looking like an armor cape or shoulder pauldron. *'Ear Canal Kill': With this technique; Sophia uses his unique power to mentally force his opponent's senses to invert themselves, resulting in the intended target believing that they have suddenly become upside down, when in reality their position hasn't changed at all. Such a harsh and vivid alteration in perspective is at least enough to disorientate the opponent for several moments, if not disable them completely as they futilely attempt to right themselves. *'All Trance': A technique used by God Sophia that incapacitates the enemy by seizing control of the senses. *'Semi-Circular Ear Canal Killer': It's unknown what it does, but the move would only work if it hit the opponent. *'Full Nerve Boost ': This grates oneself to heighten their senses and boost their strength, even allowing them to read the opponent's movement and withstand large amounts of pain. Musashi God Sophia Musashi God Sophia is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Sophia's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. This ICON has more pronounced tiger motif and possess more large, bulky armor than his normal ICON. The ICON possess more body armor on his upper body, including a tiger head-like helmet with a visor, with the head itself being rather small, and pair of fangs sticking upward from the torso and chest armor resembles a tiger nose. The ICON's arms has become more proportion and what appears to be a dark thruster-like armament attached to his back. His legs become thicker with large thruster-like armaments attached to the sides and his feet becomes heel-like. Like in his normal ICON, Sophia wears a small, dark stash on his lower section and wields twin swords as a weapons. When combined with his allies, Musashi God Sophia forms the center chest area of God Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn. Gallery File:927_8_07794.jpg|God Sophia (Frontal View) File:God_Sophia.png|God Sophia (Side View) File:Musashi_God_Sophia.png|Musashi God Sophia Quotes *(To Service) "We won't know anything until the conclusion. and even then...will we recognize the conclusion when it arrives?." Trivia * His name comes from the Greek word Sophia, pertaining to his virtue that involves the aspect of Wisdom. * His overall appearance, and his abilities' designs and names are all themed after the tiger. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji